Tipping the Scales
by XxamaterasuxnyappycatxX
Summary: Being the guardian of Hell isn't all fun and torture. There are times when one gets bored and that is exactly what happens to Amaterasu. Can this ironically named being find something to quell her boredom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Boredom

Amaterasu sat atop a boulder staring into the vast reaches of Hell. She drummed her fingers rhythmically against her thigh as she rested her head on the fist of her free hand. The Hell mates have been rather mundane these days. There haven't been any exciting baddies in ages. Amaterasu got up and lazily walked into the bar and took a seat on one of the stools.

"Ah, Amaterasu, haven't seen you in here for ages." The bartender joked with a grin as he walked over to where she was sitting.

"Oh, well I've been preoccupied with sating my ever growing boredom." She sighed propping her head on one hand.

"Alright then, pick your poison." He said as he finished cleaning a beer mug.

"Give me a shot of that…" She said pointing to a bottle on the shelf behind him.

"So tell me Ammy, what can this weary bartender to do to remedy this boredom?" He inquired as he poured her drink.

"Nothing can fix this horrid boredom Gin." She replied as she finished her shot with a frown.

"How 'bout going to the world of the living?" He suggested with a raised brow. Amaterasu thought for a moment. Her lips pursed and her brow creased as she thought about the idea. Gin ignored the look as he stifled a laugh while he cleaned more glasses.

"It is pretty well protected around here…maybe it wouldn't hurt if I had a little fun…" She said in a low tone.

"So is my idea a go ahead?" He asked smirking.

"Gin, you are the cliché bartender." Amaterasu laughed getting up. The man behind the counter merely chuckled as he watched the young woman leave. Suddenly Amaterasu came to an abrupt stop. An odd yet familiar sound caught her ears.

"My scales!" She gasped disappearing and reappearing in a room in her house. Her face was real close to the golden scales that had tipped heavily to one side, which happened to be evil.

"Why am I not surprised at what side it's tipping?" Amaterasu murmured with a thoughtful expression, "I must investigate…" She quickly changed into a casual outfit before using instant transmission. The young woman appeared on a ship. It was rather large and high tech.

"Ack! How the hell did you get in here?" A soldier exclaimed shocked as he jabbed a finger at her.

"Did, you know it's rude to point." Amaterasu said plainly as she walked away. The guy blinked at her a few times.

"Huh, hey, where do you think you're going?" He yelled running after her.

"Hey, I'm looking for someone…" She said stopping to glance at him.

"You just can't romp around the ship like this! You're coming with me!" He growled stomping up to her and grabbing her elbow.

"Feh, mortals…" She scoffed as she fired a ki beam, disintegrating him in the process. Amaterasu continued on her way sensing for the strongest signature on the ship.

"Stop right there!" Another soldier shouted rounding the corner. He was obviously much stronger than the pathetic one that she just obliterated. Also what set him apart was his appearance. He had long green hair which was neatly braided and he had blue skin.

"What if I tell you, no?" Amaterasu asked feigning innocence.

"Then I smear these walls with your pitiful ashes." He taunted with a smirk.

"But on the contrary my good fellow. You cannot kill someone who is immortal." She said as she pulled him into a painful position within a flash.

"Who are you?" He sputtered trying to look to his assailant.

"Oh, how rude of me! I am Amaterasu." She said with a sweet gentile smile, "I'm here to seek out your leader. Now take me to him." Amaterasu let the guy go and surprisingly he led her through the many corridors of the ship. She grinned widely as she followed the man closely. The young woman spotted a strange looking being with a tail. He was currently preoccupied with staring off in space.

"What is it Zarbon?" He snapped as his tail swished back and forth.

"Ah, Lord Frieza, this woman wishes to speak with you." He replied grudgingly as he stepped aside to reveal Amaterasu.

"You're either very foolish or very brazen." Frieza said facing the two, "Zarbon, leave us."

"Yes Lord Frieza." He said with a nod before leaving. The door closed shut and the two were left alone. Frieza stared at her with an emotionless façade, while Amaterasu examined his every detail. They continued this little staring contest until Amaterasu finally spoke, "So you're the one who's tipping my scales?"

"Scales? Who are you exactly?" Frieza inquired curiously.

"I am Amaterasu and you are?" She queried raising a brow.

"I am Frieza, lord and supreme ruler of the universe!" He proclaimed with a smirk.

"Ah, how interesting…I'm going to enjoy seeing you in Hell…" She said grinning widely. Frieza gave her a strange look but quickly recovered to his stoic demeanor.

"Hmmm, you're an odd one, but do you really think you have the power to kill me?" He half laughed with an amused look.

"Ha, it's not my destiny to kill you." She replied folding her arms. Her eyes held an eerie glint that could only mean that she was telling the truth, but Frieza disregarded that. He merely gave a slight grunt.

"Then pray tell my dear, who will kill me?" He asked slightly unimpressed with the parlor tricks that this young woman was playing on him. Amaterasu let out a giggle and shrugged her shoulders before leaning against the wall. Frieza glared at her and frowned.

"Then your usefulness just ran out." He said in a deathly calm tone before firing his death beam at her. A satisfied smirk played across his lips as a plum of dust kicked up where he had fired. His smile soon faltered when he saw Amaterasu unmoved without a scratch on her. She held her hand with the gauntlet up to her mouth with the backside facing it. Frieza froze when he heard her laugh as if what he did was mere child's play.

"Hahahaha, you mortals make me laugh!" She laughed into the backside of her hand. Frieza was about to yell at her but decided that being civil about it was his best bet. Amaterasu quirked a brow as she saw his expression go from shock, to anger then to unimpressed in a matter of seconds.

"Just who the hell are you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm the keeper of the scales and guardian of Hell!" She exclaimed pretending to tip an invisible hat to him, "at your service." Frieza seemed to ponder over the thought as he floated over to her. He looked her over with a scrutinizing look, before choosing his words very carefully. 'This woman is either crazy or there's truth to what she proclaims. Yet there's this nagging feeling that makes me not want to dare doubt her power and potential…' Frieza thought as sweat poured down his face.

"Ah, you have Saiyan's on this ship?" She inquired snapping him out of his thoughts. The female gave the air a good sniff. Frieza's eye twitched as he saw her pointed ears wiggled slightly as she gave him a kitty face.

"Indeed I do, I have four of them among my crew." He said rather proudly as he gave her a slight nod. Soon many soldiers flocked to the scene of the blast. They had their blasters ready and pointed to Amaterasu.

"Lord Frieza, are you alright?" Zarbon called as he showed up with Dodoria by his side.

"Of course, do you doubt my power Zarbon?" Frieza hissed glaring him down.

"Ah, no, of course not your lordship!" He choked out nervously.

"All of you, back to your duties!" He exclaimed. All the soldiers saluted as they ran off scared of their leader's wrath, "Now where were we?"

"You have four Saiyans." Amaterasu replied motioning him to continue.

"Ah yes, the Saiyans on my ship are the last of their kind. I did destroy their pitiful planet after all, sometime ago." He said with a wicked grin.

"Oh, that was you? Wow, I'm going to enjoy seeing your demise more than I normally would!" She cackled with a Cheshire grin. Unbeknownst to them was that a certain Saiyan female had heard the whole conversation. She couldn't believe what she heard. 'All of this can't be true, can it?' She thought before making a mad dash for it. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes for her whole existence was shattered into a million pieces. The young woman was determined to leave whether anyone approved of it or not. But wait, what about the others, do they know? She had to tell them, but then again, she had forgotten about her accident a few months ago. The Saiyan had hit her head rather hard, making her forget almost everything. Though Frieza took her under his wing and told her who she really was, but why keep such a valuable secret? The questions swirling in her head were making her dizzy as she made her way to the dining hall. Within the hall sat Vegeta and Nappa eating up a storm.

"What is it Rena?" Vegeta asked through bites and gulps.

"Ah, well, I'm, uh…" She trailed off nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Speak woman! What is it?" He roared as he stopped eating to glare at her, but soon softened up as he saw the look on her face.

"I'm running away!" She cried running out, not being able to take it anymore. The whole dining hall fell silent as Vegeta got to his feet. He was deathly calm. Nappa looked up at him with a questioning visage. The Saiyan prince casually walked out of the room, all eyes were on him until he was completely out of sight. Vegeta soon felt his rage boil over as he ran after Rena at an unimaginable rate. The female Saiyan glanced back wide eyed as she saw the prince right on her heels, and showing no sign of stopping. He came to abrupt stop, trapping Rena between him and the wall. Vegeta stared at her with intense eyes. Rena recoiled slightly avoiding his gaze.

"Speak," He said finally breaking the awkward tension that was developing.

"I know everything, he destroyed our planet…" She whispered nervously.

"We know," He sighed as he referred to himself, Nappa and Raditz.

"Then why the hell didn't you guys tell me?" She cried angrily. Vegeta fell silent as he contemplated his next answer. Rena glared at him before shoving him roughly against the opposite wall. She made a run for the pod bay. She skidded past Raditz, who gave her an odd look. He soon saw Vegeta not that far behind.

"Raditz, you idiot, don't just stand there! Catch her before she gets away!" Vegeta barked. The other Saiyan nodded before giving chase to the female. Once in the pod bay, Rena got in one and set random coordinates. The pod closed shut just as the two other Saiyans entered the bay. Her pod rocketed out of the dock and into the vastness of space.

"Damn it! Raditz go after her!" Vegeta ordered as he hit the long haired Saiyan over the head.

"I'm on it!" Raditz snorted getting into a pod. He set the coordinates to Earth, guessing that's where she'd go. The male Saiyan saw his prince from the dooryway with his arms folded and a visible scowl on his features. Raditz closed his eyes to try to ignore the death look as the pod took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not so welcome to Earth

Nearly a year later Rena's pod had crashed in the middle of some unknown field. The hatch opened up and she got out. The impact of the crash had created a small crater. Rena easily floated out of the large hole. Some ways off, not far from where she was another pod had crashed among some farm land. The female Saiyan instantly recognized the ki signature, it was Raditz.

"But how did he find me this quickly?" She gasped before figuring it out, "Oh no, I must have put in the coordinates for Earth!" Rena quickly flew off in a random direction. Her scouter beeped indicating a ki signature on some far off plateau. She flew past it, but took notice of the Namekian standing on it. He just glanced at her as she whizzed past him. Rena dared not stop, for fear of Raditz catching up to her, despite her power being well over his. She soon found herself flying over a large ocean. The female spotted an island in the distance. A few significant ki's were detected there, but their power wasn't even close to her own. Rena landed softly on the white sandy beach of a small island with a small quaint pink home with the name Kame house painted on it.

"Uh, could anyone help me?" Rena asked the small group of people huddled around a small boy with a tail. Wait, a tail, hold on, he's a Saiyan! Rena's tail bristled as she watched him.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" An old man with a cane asked as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Oh, I'm Rena and I flew here." She said pointing to the sky as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Well, I'm Master Roshi and you're on my island." He replied as if she were trespassing.

"Ah, I meant no disrespect by coming here!" She gasped waving her hands in front of her defensively.

"Don't mind him, I'm Bulma by the way and that bald guy is Krillin and the tall one there is Goku." The woman with blue hair said pointing out everyone, "Oh and that's Oolong and Puar."

"Ah, uh, Kakarot!" Rena gasped as she looked to Goku. The tall Saiyan dressed in his orange gi gave her a strange look. Rena bit her lip knowing damn well, why he was giving her that look. It was all too familiar to her when she had her accident. He must have also hit his head, but maybe some time ago considering the planet has yet to be desolated and the people surrounding him seemed to have known him for a long time.

"Huh, what are you talking about? My name's Goku," He replied with a puzzled visage.

"By any chance did you hit your head when you were a child?" She asked seriously. The air suddenly became heavy with uneasiness and tension.

"Yes, how would you know about that?" He asked slowly.

"Ah, I had a similar accident not too long ago." She sighed closing her eyes as she remembered that day. The young Saiyan woman was brought back to reality by the sound of a small shriek. Rena's eyes snapped open upon sensing the familiar ki of Raditz. He was currently hovering over the island with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. The male glanced to her then to his younger brother.

"Well, you just made my job a whole lot easier…thanks for finding my brother for me Rena." He said in a satisfied tone. Rena growled at him as her tail bristled. Raditz merely chuckled and landed on the small beach. He looked around, getting a good look at the opposition that stood in his way of conquering this planet.

"Just who the hell are you?" Krillin shouted getting into a fighting stance, "And what business do you have here?"

"Ah, well you see, I was initially sent here to retrieve Rena, but now that I realized that Kakarot is not dead. The three of us can take over this pathetic planet and sell it for profit." He replied simply.

"I would never do such a thing!" Rena hissed glaring at him, "Especially not for _Him_!"

"Oh come on, cut the act Rena! You just got here and you're really considering siding with these weak Earthlings?" He seethed as his anger grew.

"I'm not going back and I don't take orders from you of all people!" She exclaimed taking a fighting stance. Raditz glared her down before sweeping his gaze over to the boy. He was cowering behind Goku's leg. The long haired Saiyan smirked. A devious plan had reared its ugly head in the far reaches of his mind.

"Why you-" Krillin snapped as he charged Raditz, only to be knocked into the side of Kame house.

"Krillin, are you okay?" Goku called concerned.

"Yeah, I think he fractured my dignity…" He replied almost inaudible.

"Hey, whether you're telling the truth that you're my brother or not, I can't tolerate you coming here and threatening to take the lives of my friends!" Goku said taking a noble step forward. Raditz easily knocked his brother out and snatched up his son.

"Oh, by the way, I'm taking the brat with me as collateral. Tell Kakarot when he wakes up that if he doesn't help me destroy this planet, then I'm taking his son for good." Raditz chuckled evilly before flying off with the crying boy. The group stared at the retreating figure and then looked to Rena who was by Goku's side in a flash. She checked his pulse to find that his injury was minor and not life threatening. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Rena said sadly as she helped Goku to his feet, "I should've just dealt with Raditz, he is after all the weakest of us all." The group soon turned their attention to the Namekian that had just arrived. He was currently chuckling to himself for he had watched the whole thing. He marveled at the pathetic attempt they had put up against the Saiyan. The green alien stopped his evil chuckle and said a low apology about Goku's son.

"Piccolo, will you help us?" Goku asked as he limped up to him. The Namekian was silent as he pondered the offer. He appeared to be calculating a few possibilities.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged floating up.

"I'm coming with you guys! We should hurry, because there's no telling what Raditz has planned for your son." Rena said with a frown as she hovered over to Piccolo. Goku gave a nod as he called for Nimbus, his faithful flying cloud. He hopped onto it and they were off. The flight to the sight was uneventful until Goku broke the silence with the strangest question.

"Hey Piccolo, your dad spit you out as an egg right?" Goku asked glancing to him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Piccolo inquired a bit irritated. Rena looked from one fighter to the other as they flew side by side.

"Are you a Yoshi?" He questioned with a dumb look on his face.

"Yes Goku, I'm a fucking green dinosaur!" He growled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Can I ride you?" He queried oblivious to the fact that Piccolo was being sarcastic. Rena nearly burst out laughing, which caused her to slow down a bit. The Namekian let out a frustrated growl as he ignored the tall Saiyan and his comment. The three of them finally arrived at where Raditz was. The long haired Saiyan smirked as they landed before him.

"About time you showed up." He scoffed with a cocky air.

"Give me back my son!" Goku shouted stepping forward.

"Not unless you join me." He replied folding his arms.

"Ha, like you're powerful enough to lead." Rena grumbled under her breath as she looked away.

"What was that Rena?" Raditz growled narrowing his eyes at her.

"Enough, I want my son back!" Goku shouted seriously as he took a fighting stance. Rena hung back only to make sure she didn't get in the way. This wasn't entirely her fight anyways since she had no attachment to the child, yet she was disappointed in Raditz's behavior. There were other means that he could have used instead of these extreme ones.

"Like the two of you would be any match for me." Raditz chuckled as he waited for the two to attack. Goku looked to Piccolo and the two decided to attack simultaneously. Their attempts were futile for Raditz blocked each of their hits and countered with his own. Goku landed a few feet away and Piccolo quickly recovered by doing a back flip. The tailless Saiyan jumped to his feet and engaged with trying to land a hit on his brother. His punches and kicks were effortlessly dodged. Raditz knocked his brother back to the ground.

"I've had enough of this…" Piccolo growled as he took off his training weights. Goku did the same as his counterpart.

"What the, their power levels are rising…so nudity makes them stronger?" Raditz deduced as his scouter beeped.

"Idiot, they're wearing weights…" Rena sighed looking to him with a plain face.

"Ha, I knew that!" He retorted with a huff as he folded his arms.

"Let's do this; I'll hit him with a Kamehameha wave." Goku said as he jumped up and pulled his hands back and to one side. As he began to say the words, a blue ball of ki began to form in his hands. Raditz looked up at him as the ki was released and aimed for him. He smirked as he knocked the blast away into a nearby mountain. Goku stared slightly shocked before Raditz materialized in front of him and began to land a flurry of kicks and punches before slamming him back onto the ground. His breathing was labored as he feigned unconsciousness. Raditz stupidly walked up to his fallen brother and laughed. He was about to finish him when suddenly Goku shot up and grabbed his tail. The long haired Saiyan began to weaken as his brother held his tail firmly.

"Now Piccolo!" Goku shouted struggling to keep the tail in his grasp. Raditz's eyes went wide as he noticed the Namekian power up an attack, or rather almost finishing.

"Please, brother, spare me…" Raditz pleaded glancing back to Goku. His brother looked as if he were contemplating whether he should release him or not.

"Don't listen to him Goku! Only the weak and evil beg!" Rena yelled from the sidelines.

"Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do all this, it's just our nature!" Raditz replied with a frown and fake sincerity.

"Well, he did say he was sorry…" Goku said as his grip loosened a bit.

"Yes, I'm sorry and I'll leave this planet alone!" He said eagerly as sweat began to pour down his face. Every now and then he would sneak a peek on how far along Piccolo was with his attack. He appeared to be nearing the end of gathering all his energy into his finger tips.

"I guess I can let you go…" Goku said, "Promise that you won't come back?"

"Yes, I promise! Please, just let go of my tail!" He replied with in a panicked tone.

"Goku, what the fuck are you doing?" Piccolo yelled angrily as he saw the Saiyan release his older sibling's tail. Raditz smirked and elbowed Goku in the gut. His brother couched up some blood as he fell back out of breath. Raditz soon turned his attention onto the Namekian just before he fired his attack. He avoided the attack easily before engaging Piccolo in an intense fight. He succeeded in ripping off his left arm. Purple blood gushed from the wound and the warrior gave mighty roar of pain, but that soon subsided once he got back on the ground. Raditz was slowly advancing towards him until he sensed that Goku wasn't entirely done for. In an instant he was by the fallen warriors' side with a sadistic grin. He lifted his foot and began to stomp repeatedly on his chest. Rena was about to interfere with the fight but soon stopped upon seeing Goku's son bash his way out of the space pod he was imprisoned in. This caught Raditz off guard as the boy head butted him in the chest. He let out a strangled gasp as he felt the blow ripple through his body, causing the part of his armor that was hit to crack.

"Daddy!" The boy cried tears swelling in his eyes as he crawled over to his injured father.

"Gohan, wow, what the hell was that?" Goku asked with a serious look.

"Daddy!" He wept.

"Why you little brat!" Raditz sneered as he backhanded Gohan. This temporarily knocked out the boy as he lay motionless. Rena balled her fists and clenched her jaw tightly. That was the last straw; she had to intervene at this point. Hitting the boy was going too far for her. She went to step forward only to have Goku give her a look. Rena ignored it and decided to help him distract Raditz until Piccolo had time to power up another attack. While the Namekian concentrated on using his Special Beam Cannon again, the two Saiyan's distracted the enemy.

"Raditz, I bet you can't put a scratch on me." Rena laughed as she stuck out her tongue at him. The male Saiyan bristled with rage as he maneuvered himself in front of her within a blink of an eye. Rena smirked as he barraged her with kicks and punches, but none were hitting their mark. She soon grew tired of dodging, so she countered one of his attacks and punched him hard in the gut. Raditz coughed up some blood as he doubled over out of pain.

"Ugh, why you little bitch…" He hissed stumbling to his feet. Rena gave him a flirty look before winking and disappearing. Raditz stood stunned string at the spot where the female had been. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Goku pulled him into a full nelson. The Saiyan let out a gasp as he saw Piccolo almost finished with his attack. He struggled from beneath his brothers' grasp. This couldn't be the end for him. He was after all a Saiyan elite and one of the last of his kind. He couldn't have possibly been beaten by these low class warriors, though Rena was a whole different story. She was after all the second strongest of the group and the fastest one at that.

"What are you doing? You're going to be killed with me!" Raditz shouted hoarsely.

"Don't worry about him, his friends will wish him back with the dragon balls once this is all over." Piccolo grunted.

"The what?" Raditz uttered before the Namekian interrupted him with his attack. The yellow ki beam ripped through both brothers. A large gaping hole was now apparent on their chests as the two fell in opposite directions. Blood gushed from their fatal wounds. Piccolo walked over to Raditz with a satisfied smirk. Rena wasn't too far behind.

"Ha, don't think you've seen the last of my kind. There are others beside us three out there and they just heard the whole thing. They will be one their way in one years' time. I suggest you start training because these two are even more powerful than I am." Raditz breathed weakly before succumbing to death. The Namekian frowned deeply as he looked over to the dead Goku. He then looked up to see a hover car circling before landing. Out stumbled Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi. All of them hobbled over to their deceased friend. Bulma fell to her knees and wept into her hands. Krillin balled up his fists as he stared intensely at his feet. Master Roshi wore a frown on his ancient features as he hunched over to get a better look at the hole in Goku's chest. The group then turned their attention to Piccolo who was giving them an emotionless look. Bulma then spotted Gohan, but before she could go see how he is Piccolo interfered and snatched him up.

"Bye, I'm taking the kid!" Piccolo shouted before he jetted off.

"Someone stop him!" Krillin exclaimed frantically. His comrades just stared at where the Namekian was once standing. He looked over to Rena who was shading her eyes as she watched the retreating duo.

"Don't worry, the Namekian has no intentions of hurting Kakarot's, erm, I mean Goku's son." Rena reassured with a smile. Krillin let out a sigh of relief as he went back over to Bulma and Master Roshi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ammy: If you haven't figured it out already this series is based off the original DBZ and the abridged series._

_NC: That's right and this chapter is sponsored by the Raditz Metric system; aiding people with determining different power levels._

_Ammy: We do not own any of the characters except our OCs._

Chapter 3: Invasion of the Saiyans

Several months had past and as predicted two more Saiyan's touchdown on Earth. Their pods had crashed in a large metropolis. As they exited their pods and floated up, the locals stared at them fear stricken. Never before had they seen such strange beings. Some people began to back away while others remained paralyzed with dread. None of them could utter a single word let alone make a sound. This made the other worldly duo smirk. The large bald one held up two fingers and released a powerful burst of ki. His companion, whom was much smaller in stature, glanced at him with a raised brow.

"God damn it Nappa, you shouldn't go around blowing everything up, and what if there was a Dragon Ball there?" He asked.

"Aw, but Vegeta, I hate awkward silences." Nappa whined.

Meanwhile

"Guys, the Saiyans are coming!" Krillin exclaimed as he and Rena found Piccolo and Gohan training. The two looked to their comrades with shock.

"We're already here." Vegeta said appearing with Nappa by his side.

"Hi, I'm Nappa and this is Vegeta, he was a prison-" Nappa began with a sideways grin as Vegeta cut him off.

"Oh shut up Nappa!" Vegeta snapped glancing to him with folded arms.

"Bitch…" He finished in a low voice. His counterpart growled at him. The two landed softly on the ground. Rena narrowed her eyes at her once former comrades. Vegeta merely smirked and shrugged off the dirty look. Nappa on the other hand looked overly eager to see their only female once more.

"Look Vegeta, its Rena!" He shouted pointing at her.

"Yes, I can see that Nappa." Vegeta answered.

"Rena, Rena, Rena, Rena! Hey, Rena!" Nappa said flailing his hands in the air wildly.

"Ah, hi Nappa…" She sighed with a plain look.

"Are you gonna fight us?" He asked a bit saddened.

"No, my fight is not with you but _Him_…" She replied implying to her former Lord. Nappa's brow knitted into a look of contemplation before coming to the conclusion, to who she was referring to. His attention was soon brought to the Namekian that stood in front of him. A look of shock spread across his features.

"Hey Vegeta, look a Namekian." Nappa pointed out.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Krillin shouted frowning.

"I don't because that's what I am." Piccolo said smirking.

"That means he doesn't have a penis, right Vegeta?" Nappa inquired looking to his prince.

"Uh, wha!" Piccolo uttered angrily.

"That's right, they also only survive on water." Vegeta said as his smirk got bigger.

"Mr. Piccolo, does that mean you're like some kind of slug or plant. Do you perform some form of photosynthesis?" Gohan queried with a curious look.

"Neeeerd!" Piccolo roared. The boy immediately shut up and frowned slightly. Rena was trying so hard to stifle her giggles for she found the whole conversation strangely amusing. She placed her hands firmly over her mouth to keep the sound from escaping. The group continued their little banter until Nappa pulled out a vile with green liquid. He poured some of it into the dirt and stood back. Small green beings erupted from the earth shrieking; their feral grins radiating with sadistic intentions as they scanned their surroundings.

"Are the Saibaman really necessary?" Rena sighed folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"Of course, you of all people should understand the Raditz metric system." Vegeta answered with a grin.

"The what?" Krillin asked with a dumb visage.

"It's a system to determine how powerful an enemy is. Each of these Saibaman is worth one Raditz; yes he was so weak that we could grow our own Raditz's." Vegeta chuckled.

"That's messed up." Gohan murmured.

"Not so much, Raditz was sort of a jerk." Rena said with a shrug as she glanced down at the boy.

"Now, Nappa here is worth 5 Raditz, Rena is worth about 12 Raditz and I'm approximately 15 Raditz." Vegeta said with over confidence, "You do the math."

"Ah Vegeta, you always manage to have more Raditz than all of us." Nappa said with a nod.

"Wait until the others show up!" Krillin proclaimed with a nervous stance.

"Don't start the party without us!" Yamcha exclaimed as he appeared before Krillin with a cocky smile. He glanced back at Krillin with a mysterious glint in his eyes. Tien and Chaiotzu also showed up. Rena's gaze shifted from the newly arrived Z fighters to a figure lazily perched atop a plateau. She felt odd as she observed the onlooker. It was an indescribable feeling that made the hairs on her neck raise and her tail bristle. This feeling was familiar but where could she have felt it before? She shook the feeling turning her attention back to the group which was one short a fighter, excluding Goku. A scent of burning flesh caught her nose as she looked over to the fallen Yamcha. He was curled up with chunks of his back missing. Rena grimaced at the ugly scent.

"You bastards! You killed Yamcha!" Krillin shouted angrily balling up his fists, "You'll pay for that!" He powered up briefly before firing a ki blast destroying three Saibaman. The bald monk panted with a smirk.

"You missed one." Vegeta said just as one hidden Saibaman leapt at Gohan. The boy jumped back to avoid being attacked. Piccolo grabbed the alien and tossed him in the air. The Namekian fired a ki from his mouth, obliterating the home grown enemy.

"Impressive Mr. Piccolo," Gohan praised with an awestruck smile. Piccolo smirked at the kid before turning his attention back to the Saiyans.

"Come on! Get on with the fighting! I wanna good show of carnage!" The spectator shouted from her perch. Everyone looked to her with glares. 'How dare this mysterious person make a sport of such series matters! 'Krillin thought. A chill swept over the fighters as a warning. Gohan rubbed his arms to try to rid himself of the nagging fear that crept up his spine, embracing him in its frigid arms. Piccolo glanced to him with a raised ridge. 'The kid must be sensing something that none of us can sense, but what?' He thought folding his arms and staring back at the specter.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta inquired frowning slightly. The onlooker's long white hair billowed in the wind and her red eyes flashed with anticipation.

"A crass one you are. Certainly not a very good representation of your race…" She scoffed with an unpleasant look.

"Watch your tongue woman! You're speaking to the Prince of all Saiyans!" He growled as the vain on his head began to pulse angrily. Her nose wrinkled in disgust because of the tone he referred her in.

"I know to whom I speak, but your outburst only offends me further." She replied appearing right in his face. The Saiyan stumbled a few feet back not expecting her to move that fast.

"Ah, it's you! You're Amaterasu!" Krillin squeaked surprised as he got a better look at her. Sweat began to pour down his face. 'Oh man, we're in the presence of a deity and that guy has to go and offend her…' he thought looking to Vegeta with worry.

"Amaterasu, what kind of name is that?" Vegeta snorted.

"You mortals are so infuriating…I don't even know why I bother with you folk…" Amaterasu sighed shaking her head as she turned to walk away.

"If you're curious why I'm here, then I plan to be granted immortality with the use of this planets dragon balls." He said as his lips curled into a haughty smirk.

"Really now? Immortality?" She asked with a look of amusement plastered upon her graceful features.

"Yes, then I will be the dominate one!" He exclaimed. Thoughts of universal domination raced through his mind. He could almost feel these mysterious dragon balls in his grasp. The power he would obtain would be unfathomable! Amaterasu raised a brow as she watching his musings. 'This one has no clue what is destined for him. I have a nice spot for him in Hell…' She thought with a slight nod.

"Tread lightly foolish mortal, I don't take kindly to ones like you." She said seriously. A chill raced up the Saiyan's spine and violated his being as if his life force was slowly leaving him. The feeling left as quickly as it came and the prince felt bewildered by this mysterious stranger.

"What are you, a demon?" Piccolo finally asked coming to the conclusion that there was something vaguely familiar about this woman.

"Hmmm, not too sure if I'd be considered a demon really…possibly a deity since the Kai's have no power over me; hell King Yemma doesn't have power over me!" She laughed placing her hands on her hips. The Z fighters stared at her stunned. Obviously they had no clue who they were talking to.

"I know who you are, I remember now. Amaterasu, Guardian of Hell," Krillin said locking eyes with her.

"Very good Krillin, I almost thought you wouldn't remember me." She replied feigning a hurt expression.

"I would never forget you, you did after all help Goku and I when we were younger." He said lightening up. Amaterasu gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "I know that you are no threat to us…" Krillin was in fact telling the truth, Amaterasu dealt very little with the innocent because her job didn't permit to take a pure soul. Instead she would be the little devil on the most heinous of villains' shoulders. She was the one that pushed them further until they destroyed themselves. Though what made her appear more menacing than her glare, were her known contracts. Yes, she might as well be the female Satan with the exception that she wasn't pure evil and that she was only doing this to keep her scales balanced. This was one of the deity's pet peeves; the scales couldn't tip further than a certain point before she had to intervene.

"Guardian of Hell, oh-ho, how ironic Vegeta," Nappa chuckled with a huge grin.

"I wish no part in the fight but will you hurry it up so I can go?" Amaterasu yawned as she jumped onto a cliff. She motioned for them to continue. All of them stared at her, then again their eyes had never left her. The fight continued without a hitch for Nappa stepped forward. He was talking about how he went to Saiyan University and majored in Child Psychology and minored in Pain. The large Saiyan went to attack only to be stopped by Chaiotzu latching on his back.

"Look Vegeta, the Pokémon is one my back!" Nappa exclaimed as he tried to reach for the tiny humanoid on his back, "I'll use rock smash on it!" He smashed his back into the side of a cliff, yet the Jiang Shi held on tightly. Rena glanced back at Amaterasu who was watching the fight intensely. She soon saw that Chaiotzu had blown himself up. As the smoke cleared Nappa didn't even have a scratch on him. Tien fell to his knees out of agony.

"Aw, the Pokémon used self destruct Vegeta," Nappa said wiping his face, "I hate when they do that…"

"Poor Jiang Shi…" Amaterasu said with a frown as she got to her feet.

"Jiang Shi? What's that?" Rena queried tilting her head to one side.

"Eh? A Chinese vampire." Amaterasu replied blinking a few times at her.

"He was a vampire?" She suddenly shrieked bristling.

"No, he just looks like one," She said stifling a laugh. Rena, soon realizing her mistake and let out a small laugh. Never before had she made a dumb assumption like that, especially about someone who she trained with. Vegeta shot the female a nasty glare. Rena was unaffected for she turned away trying to hold in her fit of giggles.

"What's so funny traitor?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"I am no traitor and Amaterasu just said something funny is all." Rena retorted with a small huff.

"Are we now? Well do enlighten me, my once loyal subject." He said raising a brow.

"I only ran away because I overheard a conversation that Frieza was having and I found out what happened to our planet." She said in a firm voice.

"Ah yes, that, you already knew. Oh wait, now I remember you hit your damn head!" He growled.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose! It would've been nice for you guys to tell me that small detail!" She yelled balling up her fists. She was careful not to dig her nails too far into her palms.

"Aw Vegeta, don't be so mean to Rena." Nappa said with a small frown.

"Shut it Nappa, this doesn't concern you!" Vegeta snapped. Nappa turned away dejectedly.

"You know what, I'm not gonna put up with this shit! I'm leaving!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Go ahead and run! Abandon your Prince like before!" He roared. The prince was fuming so bad that he was almost seeing red. His breathing became heavy as his anger increased. A frown creased Rena's delicate lips. The female Saiyan rocketed into the air and flew away at a high speed. Vegeta let out a growl and mumbled something along the lines of women and what were they good for. Nappa looked to his companion who looked as though he was going to chase after her, but decided against it. He could deal with her later and claim her back as rightfully his. That's right, since she was the only female and an elite one at that, he had an obligation to mate with her, to continue their higher class of warriors. The prince soon shook those thoughts from his mind; he couldn't afford to be distracted over some female. Amaterasu let out a sigh before using instant transmission to catch up with Rena. The young woman had settled deep within a forest. She perched herself on a large boulder overlooking a river. At the rear of the river was a huge thunderous waterfall. It was a beautiful sight to behold as the reflection of the mist created mini rainbows. Rena couldn't help but feel at ease as she took in the natural beauty.

"He's going to Hell just to let you know." Amaterasu said as she sat on a nearby tree branch. She polished an apple on her shirt before taking a vicious bite out of it.

"I'm not surprised, but you don't know him like I do…" Rena sighed not taking her eyes off the rushing water.

"You'd be surprised, I make it my business to know those going to Hell; after all that is my domain." She said taking another bite of her apple.

"Is that why you were with Frieza?" She inquired.

"Yup, the bastard is tipping my scales too far." She replied with a nod.

"Scales, what do you mean? Like some kind of good and evil thing?" She questioned raising a brow.

"That's exactly how it is; sometimes it gets to be a bore because I could wait centuries before the scales tip. I'm possibly responsible for a lot of vile characters out there in the universe…" She sighed dreamily as she trailed off. Rena shrugged away the odd tone and continued to try to clear her thoughts of Vegeta. The annoying prince deserved none of her time or space within her thoughts in that matter. Silence ensued for the deity fell silent and all that was heard was her munching on that apple.

"Do you ever have to fight?" Rena asked out of the blue as she looked to the sky.

"Yes, though there isn't ever a challenge. No one can match my power, you can say with every battle I get stronger like you Saiyans." Amaterasu said, "I must bid you my farewells, for I am needed back in Hell." The woman bowed deeply before disappearing. Rena couldn't help but crack a small smile at the odd deity. Never before had she encountered such an interesting person other than Nappa.


End file.
